1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to control structures and, particularly, to a button control structure for use in an electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Foldable mobile phones generally include a cover and a body rotatably interconnected by a hinge assembly for switching the mobile phone between an in-use position and a closed position. A button is usually disposed on the foldable mobile phone to release the hinge assembly to automatically open the cover relative to the body. However, when installing the button, the hinge assembly may be damaged. In addition, the button control structure is not very strong and so can easily be damaged and may even fall apart should, for example, the foldable mobile phone be dropped.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.